1.0 Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to automatic cleaning devices, and more particularly to such devices comprising a container with a lateral opening to accommodate a solid toilet cleanser which dissolves in water to form an active-substance concentrate.
2.0 Discussion of Related Art
A plastic container for a disinfectant and/or cleanser to be fitted into the water tank of a toilet is described in DE-OS 28 30 965. This known automatic toilet cleaner consists of a plastics material having a specific gravity of more than one and is intended to remain on the bottom of the filled water tank until its contents have been used up. The plastics container of this known automatic toilet cleaner consists of a lower part accommodating the water-soluble cleanser and of an upper part open at its upper end and adjoining the lower part. The known container has a lateral bore immediately above the maximum filling level of the cleanser.
For practical application, the known automatic toilet cleaner may be placed in the cistern of a toilet. Under the effect of its low center of gravity, the toilet cleaner automatically rights itself during immersion so that its opening faces upwards and is slowly filled with water through the lateral bore so that it sinks to the bottom of the water tank. The water in the container dissolves the cleanser so that an active-substance concentrate is formed in the container. During emptying of the water, the concentrate is intended to be dispensed into the remaining water flowing to the toilet after the water level in the tank has fallen to below the height of the container.
In the above-mentioned automatic toilet cleaner known from DE-OS 28 30 965, a circulation can be established through the upper opening and the lateral opening of the container even when the water tank is not in use so that the water in the water tank becomes increasingly concentrated with active substance before flushing. The consumption of cleanser is correspondingly high even when the water tank is not in use.